


Daddy's #1 Fan

by BGee93



Series: Haikyuu Omegaverse [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Aone, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Aone is bae, Beta Tendou, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I die with honour and spelling mistakes, Laughed till I cried at that tag, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, Nests, New favorite tag, Not Beta Read, Omega Moniwa, Omega Verse, Pregnancy, Scent Marking, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Some angst, Some ooc sorry, Tag found on Tumblr, Unplanned Pregnancy, Volleybabes - Freeform, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Volleydorks, be safe, broship, but not overly described, no glove no love, please have safe sex guys, pregnancy announcement, this was supposed to be short, unplanned pregnancy can ruin lives, ushimoni, wrap it before you tap it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: How Moniwa announces his pregnancy to Ushijima.Requests for pairings is open, please see the first part of the series for the request page.





	Daddy's #1 Fan

Two months. It's been Two months and four days since he last saw his boyfriend and the nerves were truly starting to get to him. It wasn't the fact that they've been apart for so long, they've gone as long as Seven months apart, and Ushijima would be home within a short two weeks. He's currently traveling with his team as it's in the middle of qualifiers for the next tournament. There is only one more major game left before he'd be home with him again. No, it wasn't the distance or the length of time that was causing his nerves to jump around.

His source of nerves came from the confirmation of his pregnancy about a month ago. Almost Five weeks ago to be exact and now he was almost twelve weeks along. Like most normal Omegas he has his heat once every Three months and he admits that he should have noticed the changes in himself earlier but his doctor had assured him that some don't notice until the time of their heat passes without showing up. But that sounded so odd to him. He'd also been assured that some of the changes like mood swings, weight fluctuation and even the small bouts of nausea he's experienced at random moments could be mistaken as his anxiety attacks. Thinking back, yes, he could agree with that but it still weighed down on him heavily.

_How can someone not notice they're pregnant? How did I not notice? How does someone not notice they're pregnant for **Twelve weeks**. Fourteen by the time he comes home._

At first he'd simply been shocked. Neither one of them had really talked about having kids, not that the subject hadn't come up in their two year relationship, so he was unsure how we was supposed to feel or how he was supposed to react in this kind of situation. Should he laugh? Should he cry? Be happy, sad, worried, excited? Is it okay to have mixed feelings or is that a bad sign?

If anything, he felt utterly lost. Moniwa had no idea what to do or even who he could call to talk to. Two weeks after the appointment that confirmed the pregnancy he found himself back at his doctors for a checkup. At that time he'd tried to bring up his anxieties and worries but his doctor had taken as him trying to ask about how to go about getting an abortion. The doctor had excused himself and brought in some brochures and paperwork with information on Male Omega abortions and it had opened up a whole new level of anxiety and sense of unknown that Moniwa had left in the middle of the appointment, even cutting off his doctor who had been in the middle of discussing his so called options. Later he would schedule another appointment and apologize but in that moment he just needed to leave.

_Do I want an abortion? No, no way. That much I do know. But what about Toshi?_

That last thought had haunted him to the point of a breakdown. He'd gone home and made the biggest nest he's ever made and he put it in the safest, most comfortable place he could think of. Ushijima's office.

The room wasn't a very small room, not by any means, but it looked like it with how the Alpha had decorated it. His High School Volleyball Jersey hung proudly in the center of the furthest wall. Underneath it was a U shaped desk, it's contents meticulously organised just the way his boyfriend liked it. Everything had a place and everything had to be in its place. It was one simple way to show how different the two of them were. Moniwa wasn't messy but he definitely didn't organize every little detail of his life or his possessions. Slightly scatterbrained is how his mother had ever so delicately put it as he grew up. They made it work though by respecting each others personal spaces and being aware of how each other preferred certain things. Sure they have their disagreements and arguments but they never lasted long and didn't usually have much heat behind them.

_How will he react to a baby though?_

If Ushijima had been home to witness the nest or even the making of the nest he would have been beyond worried. Whenever Moniwa made a nest, which is often enough that when together Ushijima would simply sleep in it with him no matter where or how big it was, it was always for specific reasons and not just because it was an Omegas natural instinct. Sometimes it was a way of letting his partner know that his heat was going to start, that he was about to have a really bad anxiety attack or something happened that day that's just built up to the point of needing the overall comfort of what a nest provides. Another thing Ushijima always made an effort to notice is the way, the shape and the size of how his Omega made the nest when he's there to see it.

When it's made in haste and just thrown into a corner it's going to be a very rough and emotional night opposed to it being slowly formed and every article added having a place before getting settled in meaning Moniwa just needed the comfort. In moments of a slow growing nest with high emotions radiating off of the Omega, Ushijima would even help with building it up so the two of them could lounge around in it comfortably for hours until both either fell asleep or Moniwa no longer felt vulnerable enough to need it.

The next important thing to note is the shape of how he makes his nest. As odd as it sounds, when you live closely with someone long enough you do pick up on their little quirks and ticks even if you don't fully realize it. When Ushijima found out about Moniwa's anxiety attacks he got his best friend Tendou to give him some pointers on paying close attention to telling signs in people. It helped that Tendou has an amazing gift, that is not always appreciated for what it is or how he uses it, and he had quickly come to know enough about Moniwa to know some of his classic tellings. Even if he was happy or sad or upset, Moniwa tended to try and hide it from others but Tendou could tell the differences in his face or the slight differences in the way he held himself. Even the tone of his voice became a sign to the Redhead of how his best friends mate is feeling. Although it unnerved Moniwa at first he did come to hold a special place in his heart for the oddball and that fact is more important to Ushijima than Moniwa realizes or will ever truly know. And so with Tendou's help Ushijima picked up on how the shape of the nests was extremely important in figuring out what Moniwa needed in that moment and what it is Ushijima needed to do to help him through whatever was happening.

Lastly, the size was the largest sign of his emotional state. Before he met his Alpha, Moniwa would make nests that literally conformed to him. They were always tightly compacted to his body and only ever had enough room for him to roll over to his other side or onto his back if needed. That kind of nest also provided him enough comfort to get through a suppressant filled heat, which was basically just his body feeling muggy with sweat and moving in auto pilot, and it also created enough of a compact seal that it helped ease him out of his anxiety when it got really bad. When his mate came into his life he started to open the nests up a bit more so they had more movement on his sides which, if they maneuvered their limbs enough, could fit the both of them in the nest just the way Moniwa liked it the most. Conformed to him, warm and tight. That being said, if he gets into a mindset of vulnerability or if his anxiety is to the point of ruling over his thoughts to the point of completely taking over him he reverts back into the nest he used to do. The difference though is that the nest itself may be conformed to him but the sheer size of it can double or even triple to look less like an Omega laying in a pile of nest material and more like a massive lump consuming someone.

When he got home from that appointment and went into nest making mode, it was brutal. Moniwa cleared every pillow, sheet and blanket in their two bedroom apartment and stuffed it into the room and under the large desk. Uncaringly, he shoved the bulky computer chair into the hallway towards their bathroom and let it rest wherever it stopped rolling. He'd heard it bang harshly against on of their walls but he'd ignored it, too busy trying to control his ragged breathing and racing heartbeat. His heart pounded heavily against his chest in a way that was actually painful. He felt it slamming into his rib cage and leaping and pulsing up his throat. If he didn't calm himself soon he knew that his bond would be affected and his Alpha would be able to tell that something was wrong and that his Omega needed him immediately and Moniwa, even in that state, refused to do that to him. He knew going into their relationship and bonding with Ushijima came with sacrifices and one of those sacrifices was that there would be times when the team needed Ushijima more than Moniwa needed him. And he would be damned if this moment caused him to feel like he needed to leave his team during such an important time.

Once all those items had been thrown under the desk in an alarming display of chaos Moniwa immediately headed for their closet. Without stopping to rethink his choices he grabbed armful after armful after armful of Ushijima's clothes until there was none left in the drawers or hanging up. He even went into their entrance hallway, into the little closet by the door, and took out his mates coats that hung there and added it all to the ever growing pile. Heaving breathes in and out he stared blankly at the nest in front of him. If he had been thinking a little more clearly he would have noticed just how bad the situation was and how he should have called someone he knew by now. If not Ushijima, who he clearly did not want to call at all, Aone or his mom. Hell, even Suga would have been a safe person to call but he was not in his right mind and he was not thinking clearly.

The overall appearance of Moniwa would worry anyone if they had seen him in that moment, as he stared at his nest. By his sides he clenched and unclenched his fists from nails digging tightly into the skin of his palms leaving behind red, angry crescents. His chest expanded and deflated so fast that his vision was becoming blurry and a small wave of dizziness was hazing over him. Despite these obvious signs of distress his eyes remained blank, stare focused solely in front of him. They gave away nothing. If anyone had been there with him they would become quickly overwhelmed his scent.

What usually was his unique blend of Cinnamon and Chocolate, which fit perfectly with Ushijima's blend of Balsam and a hint of burning wood (think of a fireplace, smokey and earthy, but in a muted tone), now held a scent closer to burnt cocoa and sickly, overpowering spice as if someone half hazardly threw powdered cinnamon into the air and you were breathing it in directly instead of air.

Unsatisfied with the nest Moniwa turned on his heels and swept through the apartment looking for more materials to add. In the end the couch pillows were thrown in in no specific order or reason. He also sniffed out a sweater from under their bed that still smelled like Ushijima. Going into a sort of trance he had stripped down to his briefs and pulled the baggy sweater over his sweating head. He shouldn't be sweating with the AC turned up so high, an unconscious act he doesn't recall doing, but it collected and beaded down his skin in long trails as if Japan was going through one of its worst heat waves on record. In reality it was just warm enough to be considered comfortable in jeans and a T Shirt. His Alphas sweater helped pierce through the anxiety riddled fog enough for him to pause in front of the office doorway, bunch up the collar of the sweater and breathe in the familiar and comforting scent. His body reacted positively to the warm, smokey and refreshing scent as it lifted some of the weight pushing him down and a small flush revived the color of his cheeks. It faded as quickly as it appeared though.

His phone chimed from within his discarded jeans not even a foot away. Flinching he turned half of his body towards the offending sound knowing exactly who it would be. Moniwa knew he'd failed to stop his emotions from leaking into their bond and warning his mate. Another chime filled the still air causing another flinch to jerk through his body. A whimper fell from his dry lips as he took a step away from the jeans that held his cell. It was too late to calm down enough to think, too late to assure Ushijima that everything was fine and that he needed to focus on the team and their upcoming game. Another chime, then another and another. They were coming in faster than before and instead of doing what he knew he should do, which is answer, he retreated into the sweater, into the room (locking the door behind him) and then practically diving into the nest that had been waiting under the tight confines of the desk. Waiting to consume him in the radiating heat and plushness it provided.

Exhaustion won out just a few minutes into throwing himself into the nest. Pulling a few blankets over him and even over his head he curled into an effectively tight ball and let sleep wash over him until there was nothing. No emotions, no dreams and no anxiety.

He woke up several hours later when the front door was being unlocked. The sudden clunk of the deadbolt was a deafening contrast to the stillness of the dark room. Jerking into a sitting position Moniwa found himself suddenly fully awake and all too aware of what he was hearing. Someone was most definitely coming into their apartment, and it was not his mate. Even if he had come home in a rushed state of panic Ushijima never, _never_ walked into their partment without calling out some form of greating.

"Hello, I am home," he always rolled his eyes at this greeting, who else would it be honestly?

"Kaname, are you home?" this one also caused an eye roll once in awhile. Moniwa works from home most days and, unless informing Ushijima that he would be going out on an errand or a work meeting, was always home when his practice ended in the evenings.

Even a simple, "Hello," if he was tired enough to not care about formalities.

Of course his immediate reaction to a stranger just letting himself into the apartment was to call someone. Scrambling through the nest for a minute or two he bit his lip to keep from panting and puffing out terrified breathes. His heart, once again, painfully thundered in his chest and throat except this time it was rushing towards his ears causing an uncomfortable humming of rushing blood to almost drown out the sounds of someone shuffling through their hallway.

_Where is it!? I had it earlier. I know I did! Come on Moniwa, think. I went to the... lets not think about where I went. I came home, obviously freaked out. Okay good, getting somewhere now._

Cool air brushed against the bare skin of his thighs when a blanket fell away from him in his scramble to locate the cell. Pausing he gripped the material of the sweater and breathed in.

_Oh! Right! That's right. I found one of his favorite sweaters under the bed, stripped, and put it on. My cell was in my jeans and I stripped them off in..._

He clapped a hand over his mouth to drown out the groan that almost escaped when he finally remembered.

_In the hallway. My cell is in the hallway. Where the intruder is._

Tears sprang to his eyes when the hallway light was flicked on. The hand over his mouth trembled at the sight of light washing under the space of the doorway and over the wood flooring in the room. It hitched when two long shadows rested in front of the door, the telling sign that the person was just standing in front of the doorway he was in. Shuddering he slowly and quietly as possible shrunk back into the nest until his back hit the hard surface of the wall behind him. It was a very uncomfortable position considering he's under a desk. His back was arched harshly as he leaned into the wall, his head trying not to press to firmly into the top of the desk and he was sitting on one of his legs which was now starting to tingle with sleep. Ignoring the discomfort as much as possible he practically held his breath as he stared solely at the shadows by the door.

_Why are they just standing there?_

It felt like years, it was actually less than Five minutes, passed as he waited for them to move or break into the room. It took every ounce of willpower for him to control his scent so it wouldn't leach out of the nest and give away the fact that someone was there to the intruder. But, after the long wait a loud and all too familiar voice rang out.

"Moni-chan?"

_Tendou?_

A coldness flooded over him as if someone just dumped a tub full of ice water over his head. His breath hitched once again before rushing out of him in a gust of air. Anyone on the other side of the door would have been able to hear it especially in the quiet stillness of the apartment, but the figure remained silent. Just standing in front of the door as if waiting for something. Sucking in a quick breath Moniwa tried to draw in the scent to confirm that it was in fact Tendou on the other side of the door, his instincts telling him to draw away from the person and protect himself even though the voice was a dead give away of who it is and despite knowing he would be safe with his mates best friend.

_No. My instincts telling me to protect the baby not myself._

A hand brushed against his stomach and he was surprised to find a very small, barely there bumb where the baby would be growing. A warm, almost burning, feeling filled the pit of his stomach at the realization that he was already starting to show. But it faded when the anxiety pushed through again now that he was fully awake.

_It's just another thing I didn't even notice._

"Moni-chan? Can I come in now?" he bit his lip and fought the urge to shake his head. A voice inside him was reasoning with his doubts and anxieties that if he did not open the door and talk to Tendou, Ushijima would definitely be coming home. 

"Yeah, you can come in Tori-kun," he used the nickname that always brought a smile to Tendou's face. Moniwa didn't call him it often but when he did the redhead practically broke his face grinning. It had been a way of accepting Tendou into his little circle of trust and Tendou knew it too, which is probably why he loves the nickname so much. Only Moniwa was allowed to call him Tori-kun. Heck, not even Ushijima was allowed to call him that and he'd tried once. Tendou had drawn back as if offended and shouted _'Toshi no, that's only for Moni-chan!'_ He'd laughed later when they were home and his Alpha had pouted at the denial, of course Ushijima denies the pouting.

"Is the door locked?"

"Oh, um, yeah. Sorry," he slowly pulled himself out from under the nest and headed for the door. When the over chilled air clung to his thighs he paused, teeth digging into his bottom lip once again. Whispering a _'hold on'_ that he's not even sure if Tendou could hear, he flicked on the lights of the office. Wincing at the sudden flood of brightness he blinked away the black spots that filled his vision before searching for some pajama pants or sweat pants. After finding a plain grey pair of sweats he pulled them up, took a minute to roll up the bottoms, and faced the door once again.

Inhaling and exhaling deeply he unlocked and opened the door in one quick, fluid motion leaving no room for backing down and giving into his negativity. Tendou took in the full sight of his friend and visibly drew back in shock. Rings around his eyes were a mix of black and red, a clear sign of crying and lack of sleep. They were also so puffy that his eyes drooped low enough that he had to really focus to see the beautiful cat eyes beneath the thick lashes. The usually bouncy curls at the end of his short hair limped against his scalp, damp with sweat and shiny with natural grease. His skin was paler than usual and there was absolutely no sign of his classically pink tinged cheeks. 

Honestly he looked sickly and on the verge of a major breakdown and that worried Tendou more than he had been when Ushijima had been arguing with their coach to let him go home. He'd seen just how agitated his friend had become and he'd injured his wrist earlier during a Three on Three practice earlier and couldn't participate in the afternoon training because of it so he'd also overheard him mentioning the distress coming through his bond. The couch was refusing to let Ushijima leave without a confirmation from Moniwa that anything was actually wrong and so Tendou had volunteered to drive the Nine hours it would take to get to the apartment and check on him. Even then Ushijima wasn't backing down on going home but he'd given in after what seemed like a million reassurances from Tendou that he'd call at any sign of something going on. This was definitely something to call him about but one small factor was causing him to falter. Causing him to pause.

For anyone who knows Tendou, it does not take him long to figure something out. No matter what it is. Even if there is just one minute detail or give in a situation he can figure whatever it is out. It's why all through his Middle School and High School years he was called the Guess Monster. Of course this was originally meant as an insult but he grew into and accepted the nickname, even building upon it until he had a reputation among their opponents. 

So he stood there and stared allowing his mind to race through the tidbits of information in front of him. His eyebrow quirked when he eyed the man in front of him up from bare toes, up his mates clothes that covered his body, to the tired and clearly upset face. Moving on to the eyes that usually held the more obvious answers. Holding the gaze he waited a few moments, waited for the tell. The sign. The give. Moniwa flinched and it clicked a cog into place in Tendou's mind but the pieces weren't all there yet so he followed the flinch and waited again. 

Moniwa shifted under the gaze, again, just ever so slightly back on the balls of his feet as the hands that had flinched towards his middle moved behind him as he linked his hands together. The other cog fell into place and a full idea began to form. His eyes widened and both eyebrows now shot up in surprise. Holding back his questions, and he had a staggering amount piling up inside his buzzing mind, he clenched his jaw shut so it wouldn't fall open and have the word vomit spill out. Instead he took two steps forward and breathed in as deeply as he could. 

The final cog fell into place once it filled his senses. Throwing his arms up in a wide _V_ Tendou jumped back to his place in the doorway, where he had stood before stepping towards Moniwa just moments ago, and bounced around excitedly.

"You're pregnant!" his arms waved around as he bounced on his feet. Joy filled his chest for his two friends and he was about to fling himself towards the shorter one until he heard the whimper. Freezing he balanced on his right foot, arms still extended outwards, and his shoulder hit the wooden door frame with a soft thunk when he almost lost his balance. Blinking rapidly he washed his eyes over Moniwa again, concern working it's way through the happy glow of the moment. He watched in shock as tears spilled over the thick lash line of Moniwa's closed eyes and how he ground his bottom lip between his teeth. Soft sniffles and whimpers filled the sudden silence of the room. It took Moniwa sucking in a choked sob for Tendou to regain his ability to move.

"Woah, woah, woah! Don't _cry_!" He pulled Moniwa into his arms and the Omega leaned into him but instead of finding comfort in the lanky limbs and subtle scent of Fresh Air and Cherries it broke his control even more. The sniffles and whimpers turned into full blown wails and heart wrenching, throat tearing sobs that wracked through his body until every nerve was trembling with each sucked in breath. Tendou's heart dropped to his feet and his body went cold as his mind blanked out on what to do. He knew he should call Ushijima but then he'd have to tell him what started the whole episode and two reasons stopped him from making that call.

The first reason was that it seemed that Moniwa wasn't happy about the pregnancy. At all. Considering the state he'd worked himself into. The second reason being that Tendou firmly believed that it was not his place to reveal such news, happy or sad. In his opinion it was something that no matter what the emotions behind a pregnancy, it was something that should be shared only between the two parents first (Unless you guess or find by accident like he clearly just did) and then they decide when to reveal it to everyone else. He heard the chimes of both of their phones going off and he knew that he needed to figure out how to put a lid on the situation before an angry and upset Ushijima got into a fight just to try and come home to his mate.

"Ah shit, come here," he pulled the shaking form back into the... impressively scary nest he'd created.

Around an hour later the two were still wrapped up in the nest. Tendou had calmed Ushijima down through text, somehow as the Alpha was truly freaking out in a way Tendou has never seen before, and explained that he would go into detail about the situation later. He'd told him not to worry and just be patient while he figured out what exactly was going on. Of course he already knew what was going on. After getting the Omega to calm down enough to speak and get his scent to the point where Tendou could breathe easier, everything came out. The sudden announcement of the pregnancy to the awkward doctors appointment to the doubts and worries that kept beating him down until they all just broke through the surface ending in the freak out he had walked into.

Moniwa had calmed down enough to come up with the lie to keep Ushijima where he was while Tendou helped Moniwa figure out his own feelings. They told him that Moniwa had gotten into an argument with his mother and it was really bothering him. They felt bad for lying but it seemed like the proper route to go at least for the moment. The lie, thankfully, was accepted as long as Moniwa promised to video chat with him later the next day when they had a few hours between practices. So they had until then to figure it all out.

"Okay, first off!" Tendou was now sitting crossed leg facing Moniwa who was also sitting crossed legged in the middle of the nest, which had been dragged out from under the desk and into the middle of the room so the two could be comfortable and speak properly to each other. He pointed one of his taped fingers at Moniwa as a grin broke out across his face.

"Peppermint," it took a minute for the word to register in Moniwa's mind and when it did all he felt was confusion. His head ached and his eyes burned from the breakdown so he wasn't in the mood for one of Tendou's puzzle conversations. Groaning he dug the heels on his palms into his eyes, wiping away the crusty flakes of dried tears.

"Tendou," it was grated out in a warning tone. Chuckling softly Tendou released his scent in a wave of apology. 

"Sorry, sorry! You're scent changes when you're pregnant. A little mix of what you and the baby daddy smell like makes the lil pups main scent. You and Toshi made a Peppermint!" his hand swayed towards the tiny bump again as the information swirled around in his mind.

"Really?" the question was softly spoken, barely above a whisper. Tendou grinned so widely when he heard it and saw the action that Moniwa swears his face would crack if he poked one of the dimples that showed up.

"Yeah, you're Cinnamon, Chocolate and a hint of Mint now. Holy shit, you said you're twelve weeks now right?"

"Um, yes?"

"So you're due in December then,"

"Yeah, doctor said between the 20th and 26th, it's hard to get an exact date in Male Omegas," as he rambled Tendou broke down in hysterical laughter. It rang through the air and echoed down the hallway. He laughed so loudly that one of the neighbors banged on the wall but he still continued laughing. Bent in half until he was hugging his waist and tears streamed steadily out of his eyes as they twinkled in pure bliss at some joke Moniwa obviously missed. It took several minutes and two more bouts of hysterics before Tendou was able to control himself enough to speak again. He wiped away a few stray tears and cleared his throat.

"Whew. Ahem. Okay," a chuckle slipped and Moniwa growled out his displeasure. Raising his hands in an _'Okay I get it'_ gesture Tendou finally explained.

"Sorry, it's just, so fucking funny,"

" **What** exactly, is so damn funny?" he flinched at Moniwa's tone stating he was clearly done. Clearing his throat again he continued.

"You're due in December and if you mix Toshi's, yours and the pups scents together... You all smell like Christmas!" he snorted into a hand as his eyes lit up in amusement again. Moniwa scrunched his face up as he thought about it. His scents, Chocolate and Cinnamon. Ushijima's scents, Balsam and burning wood. And the babies scent which Tendou said was Peppermint.

"Oh, you're right," the blank look that crossed his face sent Tendou into another fit of laughter but this one was short lived as he finally noticed how Moniwa no longer looked on the verge of dropping (An Omegaverse term where an Omega gets into such a horrific state for a number of reasons, like stress or neglect etc, that their body literally starts to break down, it is life threatening if not treated immediately). He waited patiently for Moniwa to come down from his soft chuckles, a burning question rolling over his tongue as if he had a burning ember sitting on it. Once he knew he had the Omega's full attention again he spoke the question out loud.

"Are you unhappy about the pregnancy?"

"No," he raised an eyebrow at the immediate response but he was glad at the answer itself. He knew his best friend, knew that Ushijima has always wanted kids and even though this clearly wasn't planned Tendou knew that he was going to be over the moon at the news. If Moniwa chose to keep the baby and even tell him about the pregnancy. That was his next question that burned like a fire poker in his mouth. He lowered his head just a fraction, eyes drooped until they were slits as a dark shadow crossed his face. Moniwa shuddered at the intense lool that was shot his way. Even though Tendou was a Beta he grew up surrounded by Alphas so he was quickly able to pick up on the way their release their auras to be intimidating and how to manipulate others to submit to him if need be. A whimper threatened to release past his lips but he bit it down sensing that the aura Tendou was releasing towards him was in fact necessary and this conversation is what he needed in the first place. He'd wanted someone to talk this through with just hours ago and the universe presented him with someone to do just that with.

"Do you even plan on telling Ushijima about the baby?" he chocked on the air he sucked in at hearing the question. Tendou kept the dark aura up and across his face but he did lean forward to rub Moniwa's shoulder and upper part of his back until the coughs subsided. One thing he definitely loves about Tendou, he's patient. Extremely so. When he could talk again his eyes met Tendou's straight on. They were so close now that Moniwa could see his own reflection in the irises of Tendous eyes.

"Do you honestly think I'm the type of person who wouldn't tell the person I _love_ about this?" he knew he shouldn't feel insulted, that it's just Tendou looking out for the number one person in his life, but he couldn't help the feelings the implications made him feel. The questioned answer came out in a sharper tone then he'd meant to but Tendou didn't even bat an eye at it.

"I need and answer Moniwa," the lack of emotion in Tendou's voice rubbed against his ears in a raw way. Steeling himself as much as he could Moniwa raised his shoulders into a stiff position before answering.

"Obviously I'm going to tell him! I just found out about all of this and I'm freaking out, so sorry I haven't figured out how I'm supposed to even approach the conversation," his voice was rising and so was the heat of rage that starting boiling from the depths of his stomach. The sudden raising of his voice slightly shocked some of the harshness out of Tendou's face and he opened his mouth to speak but he wasn't given a chance to. Later Moniwa would blame it on the hormones raging through his body and the stress of the whole ordeal and situation but he knew deep down that it was just him and Tendou fighting it out over their instinct to protect themself and their love for Ushijima.

"No! I. Am. Not. Done," he sucked in a deeper breath to calm his wavering voice down before continuing. The shadow was now gone from Tendou's face and his eyes had gone wider. The aura shuddered and the scent of Cherries lessened significantly.

"I am terrified right now. I have no idea what to do and I have no idea who I'm even supposed to talk to. That's why I broke down when you showed up. No you will shut up until I am done!" he shot down Tendou when he once again attempted to open his mouth to speak. His whole face and demeanor was now relaxed if not shocked. This time he nodded and sat back, hunching over a tiny bit as he allowed Minowa to speak freely in a way he hasn't seen before. It had a slightly dominant edge to it that if Tendou was being honest, he found found it kinda hot.

"How dare you. How _dare_ you think I would disrespect Ushijima by not telling him. I just don't know how right now but what I _do_ know is that he deserves more than me telling him over a phone or video call and I sure as hell would never tell him over a text! Yes I realize I need to tell him soon since I failed to notice my own fucking body and now I'm far enough along that I'm actually beginning to show and I. I just. I can't," he hiccuped out a few breaths trying to hold in the fresh waves of tears and doubt that were now threatening to spill over once again. Without a second thought he leaned into Tendou who didn't hesitate to pull him into his lap in a warm and comforting hug. Somehow Tendou even managed to release a few rumbling purrs through his chest (Beta's barely ever purr as they are the most like humans and they are usually only able to do it in situations where they're extremely happy or when their mates need that sense of comfort that the act holds. To purr for anyone other than a mate is extremely rare but is seen as a sign of pure respect and a strong bond).

They remained like this for awhile longer. Tendou releasing inconsistent purrs as he simply held Moniwa in a tight grip as he sat in Tendou's lap, his legs on either side of the lanky redhead's waist. It was a gentle moment after a blow up and they simply relished in the way the whole finally felt soft and safe. Exhaustion was starting to creep up on the both of them but at the same time they both knew that the conversation was far from over. Tendou made the decision that he would not be leaving until he could help Moniwa figure this out. But first, he needed to get a couple things out in the open.

"Hey, Moni-chan?"

"Yes, Tori-kun?" a small grin lifted the corner of Tendou's lips at the soft spoken nickname into his shoulder when Moniwa currently rested his forehead. His nose brushed up against the scent gland in the crook of his neck and Tendou released a bit more of his scent hoping it was helping the Omega remain calm.

"He's gonna be happy," Moniwa had froze at the words briefly before relaxing into a sad sigh.

"I don't know,"

"I do,"

"Really?" he chuckled softly, bouncing Moniwa off his chest a couple times.

"Yeah, really! He's always wanted kids. I also, may or may not know the prefect way to tell him," this got his attention as he finally pulled himself out of the crook of Tendou's shoulder.

"I'm listening,"

Two weeks later Moniwa found himself waiting by the entrance of the stadium where Ushijima was playing the final game before he'd be returning home. His mate didn't know he was there yet, only Tendou, his mom and Aone knew actually, as it was all part of the big surprise. He was supposed to be inside watching the game but Lil Mint (As Uncle Tendou has of so lovingly started calling the growing pup) had other ideas when he made Moniwa grow so over heated he'd become dizzy. After the dizziness came the waves of nausea which is why he was now standing by the entrance puking up nothing but the water he's consumed in the past few hours. 

As another surge wracked through him Aone silently rubbed circles on his lower back. A few people walked by and asked in he was okay but he couldn't see how Aone was reacting to the questions since he was bent over a garbage can with his eyes closed, trying not to focus on the overwhelming scents surrounding him. 

The nausea had finally hit him in the middle of last week and it had hit him _hard_. He'd gone back to the doctor, and apologized for his behavior, to make sure everything was alright and see if the baby was healthy. Moniwa had started to think he was going to skip the nausea part all together but he'd been warned that sometimes a delay in it means it will be show up and be worse than most pregnancies. He hated that the doctor had been right. He can't even eat Gohandesuyo Nori Paste (A jar of seasoned seaweed paste and soy sauce to be eaten with hot Japanese rice. A strong, salty, konbu flavour. Add to dishes to create a stronger seaweed taste), which is just depressing because it's his favorite. He also found that he can't be anywhere near cooking eggs of Mackerel of all things, the smell alone flips his stomach upside down and backwards. At least the cravings haven't kicked in yet, he's slightly afraid of what he'll _want_ to eat when he's not upchucking.

Coughing a couple times just to make sure the round was over for now he finally breathed in a few deep breaths through his nose. Moving away from the garbage can with unsteady legs he leaned into the hand still rubbing circles into his back. Aone stilled his hands and sent him a questioning look that to most would look like an aggressive stare but to someone who's known him for years it was a look of concern. Moniwa sent him a small smile and tilted his head in a short, quick nod letting him know he was okay now. A bottle of water was handed to him and he accepted it.

Aone had agreed to take him to the game when Tendou had to return to the team earlier than he wanted to. His injury was healed enough to practice a bit but not enough to actually play much to his couches, and Tendou's though he tried to hide it, disappointment. So once he found out he was being called back he forced Moniwa to recruit someone else to bring him so he could be protected if need be. It wasn't hard telling Aone about his pregnancy after Tendou's constant reassurance that Ushijima would be happy about it, although there was still some doubt hanging in the back of his mind, and the large Alpha had been so excited for him. Out of everyone from his teenage years Aone has been the most consistent in keeping up with how he was doing and always made time to hang out at least once a month even if he didn't say a word during the whole time they were together. 

Moniwa can say with confidence that he was one of, if not is, his best friend. It's odd for an Omega to be closely bonded in friendship with other Alpha's but he's pretty sure Ushijima no longer minds him being around Aone anymore, there was a lot of growls and aggressive stances at first, once he realized Aone was not like other Alphas. He would go out of his way to avoid touching anyone with his scent glands or being too close so his scent would rub off on them, even going as far as wearing wrist bands to cover the glands in his wrists so there was no accidental scenting. He preferred quiet more soft settings which is why the two of them get along so well in the first place. The most surprising and less known fact about Aone though, was that he nests when upset like an Omega. Moniwa had found that out accidentally when back in High School the Alpha hadn't shown up for one of their games so he'd gone over to his house to check on him once the team had gotten back. He'd found Aone curled up under his bed closed in by blankets and pillows. 

Tendou of course had figured it out one day by showing up unannounced and simply barged into his and Ushijima's apartment singing a song nobody recognized. Aone had been particularly upset that day when he'd sat down on a train next to a mother and child and the child had apparently started crying after looking up at him. So he'd shown up at Moniwa's and the Omega had taken one look at him and given him permission to begin a nest while he went out to buy snack foods. He'd come back to a horribly red, blushing Aone and an over excited Tendou asking a million questions while carrying nesting materials back and forth in a sad attempt at helping. After that Tendou got into the habit of saying _'Aone is bae material'_ anytime Aone was mentioned around him. Whatever that means.

Speaking of Tendou, Moniwa looked toward the gym entrance to see the redhead waving spastically towards them. It was the signal that it was the midway break (I'm honestly not sure if they have a break in national level games, I tried looking it up but didn't find a clear answer but I'm gonna go with it anyways as it fits the story). Handing the half empty water bottle back to Aone he headed back into the stadium. He followed a way too excited Tendou towards the dressing room their team was using. It should be empty at the moment as during the breaks the teams actually stay court side, but Tendou would be dragging Ushijima off the court while Moniwa waited for him there.

The whole reveal idea was Tendou's but once he'd heard it Moniwa had to admit that it was blunt enough for Ushijima to get it and, honestly, it was pretty adorable. Underneath the baggy hoodie, which was Ushijima's and covered the small but obvious bump he now sported, he was wearing a plain black tank top. But pinned over the tank top was a newborn onesie in a way that it hung over the gentle swell of the bump. It was mostly White but the sides and lettering was in Purple which was the colors of Ushijima's High School team Shiratorizawa. He's not sure where Tendou had found it but it was perfect. In the center of the onesie was the words _Daddy's #1 Fan_. If that wasn't obvious enough for his Alpha to understand then he was doomed.

The break wasn't long, basically designed so the athletes could stretch and talk with the coaches, so he knew he would have limited time to do this before Ushijima would have to leave. Maybe the time span of Five minutes but after the game they'd have a few months at home together before Ushijima would have to leave again. 

"Kaname?" his body reacted to the deep rumble of his Alpha's voice by shivering in delight. Pushing down the urge to simply run up and hug him Moniwa sucked in a breath and forced himself to focus. Ushijima started to move forward but faltered when he took in the nervousness of the Omega. When he opened his mouth to speak Moniwa grasped that moment to put the idea into action. In one smooth movement he unzipped the hoodie and pushed the sides of it away from his chest. The contrast of the Black shirt with the White and Purple onesie immediately grasped his attention and Moniwa watched the Olive eyes drop to look at it, sweat slicked Olive-Brown bangs falling over them just enough that he couldn't see the look in them. He knew the moment realization of what he was saying registered.

Ushijima froze up completely. He did not move. He did not speak. Because of this Moniwa's doubts came surging forward and his bottom lip was being chewed at between his teeth as he waited. Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes but he refused to cry here. He'd cry later when he was alone, in the massive nest still laying in the middle of Ushijima's office floor. His head dropped down to look away from the Alpha. Moniwa didn't want to see the look on his face when he rejected him and their child. 

It took Tendou knocking saying that he was needed back on the court for Ushijima to regain his ability to move. It two strides he was in front of his Omega. He dropped to his knees and grasped Moniwa's hips in a gentle but firm grip. A yelp escaped the Omega at the sudden touch but he didn't pull away from him so Ushijima took that as an acceptance that what he was doing was okay. His hands slipped forward to cup the small roundness in from of him. His hands were too large for the area but he did it anyways before leaning his forehead against it. He breathed in the scent of his Omega and smiled when he picked up the gentle hint of an extra smell.

"Peppermint," his voice cracked with the mix of emotions he felt swirling inside, mostly an overjoyed warmth and sense of wonder, and the smile grew wider when he felt Moniwa chuckle.

"Tendou said we smell like Christmas now," Moniwa's voice was soft and filled with warmth and joy. The aura of doubt now gone at the actions his Alpha displayed.

"I'm sorry, you should have been the first to know but Tendou showed up and figured it out within seconds and, uh, yeah. I kinda needed some help figuring stuff out and I was freaking out and, well you felt it through the bond. I'm sorry I lied. Wow I'm a horrible mate aren't I?" somewhere in the background noise he heard Tendou banging on the dressing room door but he ignored it for once. Giving the swell a gentle squeeze he shook his head against Moniwa's stomach, not ready to move away just yet.

"I am glad he was able to help where I could not. You are not a horrible mate. I feel I do not deserve you most days," before anything else could be said Tendou burst into the room.

"Sorry, sorry! But coach is about to bite my head off and I quite like it where it is thank you," the singsong display from Tendou was unwelcome but his lips twitched in fondness for his friend. A rumbling sigh escaped. Since meeting Moniwa he's found joy in other things besides Volleyball and now, in this moment, he found himself wishing they were anywhere but here. 

"I'll be back soon, stay here and rest if you'd like. I do not mind if you do not watching the game. You do have someone with you here correct?" He knew he said this in his Alpha tone but he did not like the thought of his pregnant mate wandering around a large stadium alone. Moniwa nodded and mentioned Aone. Ushijima nodded his approval moving to get up, before hesitating in front of his stomach again. The saying on the onesie filled his chest with a comforting sense of warmth once again and in an out of character action, Ushijima leaned forward and pressed his lips to it in a soft kiss. Moniwa blushed a deep shade of red when he met Tendou's grinning and highly amused face but at the same time he was too damn happy to care. What Tendou did miss in the moment though, was Ushijima whispering a soft _'Thank you for this'_ before he swiftly stood and left the room before he gave in to the pulling urge to remain with Moniwa.

"See! See I told you! He's so happy," Tendou sang the words out as he left leaving a blushing, crying and extremely happy Moniwa alone.

They won the game that night. Tendou swears it's because of Ushijima's newest fan being a good luck charm for him and the whole team.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully there aren't too many mistakes and this makes sense. It's not edited at all, I literally wrote it then posted. *flops*
> 
> Thanks for reading I hope it wasn't too cringey!


End file.
